Hui Yue
Hui Yue is the main character of ''Blue Phoenix. '' Appearance During the prologue Hui Yue is a twenty-four year old man with brown eyes and shoulder-length long black hair. He is considered handsome with feminine traits. After his rebirth Hui Yue is born with brown eyes and black hair, but after going through a Soul Contract with Lan Feng he becomes effeminate with white hair and blue eyes. Personality Hui Yue is a friendly person who first believed that everyone is innocent until otherwise stated. Hui Yue's personality undergoes a change and he becomes more ruthless through his years in the new world where he becomes alert, yet some of his original personality remains as he wishes to believe in people. Hui Yue is hard working and a perfectionist who wishes to achieve the pinnacle of power. Background Born into a wealthy family, from a very young age, he could have anything he wished for whether it was games, toys, books, or home tutors. Grew up together with Li Fen. After buying the Phoenix hairpin from an antiques shop, he became another victim of its curse, sacrificing himself to save Li Fen from a oncoming truck. Past Lives Hui Yue has nine caves in his dantean which symbolize each of his past lives. * Red Wolf (Red Mist) (deity of another plane) * Blue Monk (Blue Cloud) * Green Witch (Green Pearl) * Pei Yue (Angelic Wings) * Mountain (Red Gem) * Star * Black Shadow (Huli’s Past Lover) * Drop of Blood (Cai Jie's Brother who died) * Original Blue Monk Cultivation Techniques Martial Arts *Guard - *Flow (Ch 5) - A High King ranked martial art given to him by Lan Feng *'Weapons' - transformed Qi into weapons (dagger, sword, bow) *'Spark' - low ranked but with Lan Feng's fire affinity it can cause extreme burns Spiritual Arts *Spikes (Ch 83) - *Solarflare (Book 4) - *Tremor (Book 4) - A High Saint ranked skill, it has a total of four masteries - *#Earthly Tremor, Shaking Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Shaping the Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Hand of Earth *#Earthly Tremor, Earth Grasping the Heavens Wu Wei Arts *Immortal Strike (Book 4) - A Sword Skill. *Emerald Dragon's Roar (Book 4) - Ancestral Worldpower Skill *Descent - a skill he learned while in the Trial of Fire *Heaven's Tribulation Lightning - a skill from his previous life, the Blue Monk *Moon - a skill from his previous life, expert from Celestial Sword Sect Daos THE GREAT DAO * THE GREAT DAO- gained a connection after merging with his last previous life and full comprehension after going through Heavenly Tribulation Heavenly Daos * Life-'''gained a connection to this dao from merging with all of his previous lifes * '''Heavens-from his previous life,one of the first stars to be formed by Pangu Major Daos *'Light'-from his previous life,one of the first stars to be formed by Pangu *'Fire' - from Lan Feng, since his soul is merged with Lan Feng's soul *'Wind-'''was able to comprehend it very rapidly thanks to the bloodline of the Great Roc he gained' from a previous life(a member of the celestial sword sect) *'''Earth - from his previous life, the red gem (a mountain that became a God) *'Darkness' - from his previous life, the dark figure with stars Minor Daos *'Sword '(Major Dao of Metal) *'Time '- from his previous life, the star (unknown) (Major Dao of Light) *'Space '- from his previous life, Dark figure (Major Dao of Darkness) *'Devouring'- His first three previous life focused on this Dao (Major Dao of Darkness) *'Gravity'- from his previous life,the red gem(Major Dao of Earth) *'Inferno'-from his trials in the red realm(Major Dao of Fire) *'Gale'-from his previous life,Celestial Wings(Major Dao of Wind) Items Weapons *Blood - A gift from the Ma family, named by Hui Yue. *of the Icy Tempest - A rusty sword in the Ma family Treasury that was going to be scrapped. Restored using Nine Heaven's Blood Forging, now a treasured sword. *Sword - borrowed from the Celestial Sword Sect. Made from the body of the Great Roc (Pei Yue's grandfather) after he became a constellation. *'Peach Leaves' - soulforce weapon Storage Type *Box - A Storage type God ranked treasure, is said to contain a Universe. Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Male Category:Book one Category:God